criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Vidal
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Jay Cohen Scott Jarred Cohen Olivia Cohen Max Cohen Josie Vidal Manny Vidal Christina Vidal Tanya Vidal Christian Vidal |yearsactive = 1980-present }} Lisa Vidal is an American actress best known for her role as Inspector Magdalena Ramirez in the crime drama series The Division. Biography Vidal was born on June 13, 1965, to secretary Josie Vidal and businessman Manny Vidal, at Whitestone, New York City, New York. When she was a teen, Vidal got accepted to the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts, and worked at the La Familia Theater Company once she graduated. Vidal got her first role in 1990, when she received a part in the theater series Oye Willie. She got her first major recurring role when she was cast as Officer Jessica Helgado in the police drama series High Incident. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Star Trek, Shameless, Grimm, The Division, The Wonderful World of Disney, Boston Legal, Rosewood, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Vidal portrayed Gina Sanchez, a CIA agent supected of being a mole in the Agency, in the Season One episode "Secrets and Lies". Filmography *Lady Bouncer (2017) - Captain Woodward *Rosewood (2015-2017) - Daisie Villa (11 episodes) *Being Mary Jane (2013-2017) - Kara Lynch (41 episodes) *Victor (2015) - Lila *Shameless (2014) - Maria Vidal (2 episodes) *Grimm (2012-2013) - D.A. Lauren Castro (2 episodes) *A Day Without Rain (2011) - Ana Lanza *American Horror Story (2011) - Stacey Ramos *The Event (2010-2011) - Christina Martinez (14 episodes) *Baby (2010) - Dominique *Southland (2009-2010) - Mia Sanchez (3 episodes) *Star Trek (2009) - Barracks Officer *CSI: Miami (2009) - Patricia Busick *Signal Lost (2009) - TV Newswoman *Without a Trace (2009) - Detective Bianca Gonzalez *Dark Mirror (2007) - Deborah Martin *Smith (2006-2007) - Valez (4 episodes) *Numb3rs (2007) - Jessica Malloy *Criminal Minds - "Secrets and Lies" (2006) TV episode - Gina Sanchez *Boston Legal (2006) - Irma Levine (2 episodes) *Odd Girl Out (2005) - Barbara *The Wonderful World of Disney (2004) - Diana Ramiro *The Division (2001-2004) - Inspector Magdalena Ramirez (88 episodes) *ER (2001-2004) - Sandy Lopez (12 episodes) *Chasing Papi (2003) - Carmen *Third Watch (1999-2001) - Dr. Sara Morales (19 episodes) *The Blue Diner (2001) - Elena *The Brian Benben Show (1998-2000) - Julie (7 episodes) *Active Stealth (1999) - Maria *Hit and Run (1999) - Det. Rico *Wasteland (1999) - Unknown Character (2 episodes) *Naked City: A Killer Christmas (1998) - Lori Halloran *Naked City: Justice with a Bullet (1998) - Lori Halloran *The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (1998) - Babs Cardoza *The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit (1998) - Ramona *Destination Unknown (1997) - Marisol *The Third Twin (1997) - Lisa *Fall (1997) - Sally *High Incident (1996-1997) - Off. Jessica Helgado (22 episodes) *New York Undercover (1994-1995) - Carmen (6 episodes) *Girls' Night Out (1995) - Unknown Character *Mighty Aphrodite (1995) - Chorus (voice) *The Commish (1995) - Connie Muldoon (2 episodes) *I Like It Like That (1994) - Magdalena Soto *Law & Order (1992) - Lena Armendariz *Night and the City (1992) - Carmen *ABC Afterschool Specials (1987-1991) - Lisa Diaz/Gloria Rodriguez (2 episodes) *Nightmare Beach (1989) - Girl at pool *Miami Vice (1988) - Angel Montepina *The Cosby Show (1987) - Mrs. Miron *Christmas Eve (1986) - Maria *Delivery Boys (1985) - Tina *Oye Willie (1980) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses